081114KolenaMari
tactlessAnalyst2 TA began pestering acrobaticAmbulist AA at 23:21 -- 11:26 TA: Did it work then? Has your mother been restored? 11:26 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes! ♪ Lucky! ♪ You Weren't Lying! ♪♪♪ 11:26 AA: ♪♪♪ She's Alive, But She's Kind Of Weird Now. ♪ But It's Her! ♪♪♪ 11:27 AA: ♪♪♪ Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You. ♪♪♪ 11:27 TA: Wonderful to hear. And you are most welcome. I brought back my father the same way. 11:28 AA: ♪♪♪ Your Father? ♪♪♪ 11:28 AA: ♪♪♪ So It Happened To You Too... ♪♪♪ 11:28 AA: ♪♪♪ ...No Wonder You Knew What You Were Talking About. ♪♪♪ 11:28 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Sorry If I Was Ever Unkind To You Lucky. ♪ You Did Me Better Than I Deserve. ♪♪♪ 11:30 TA: Nonsense. Internet drama is hardly worth denying someone the chance to bring back a lost love one. 11:31 TA: Though he warned me it could happen, seeing my father cut down in front of me was quite a shock. Even with his return, I still feel quite unbalanced. 11:31 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ I Think I Am Quite Wrecked After The Day I Have Had. ♪♪♪ 11:32 TA: I would not blame you for being so. 11:32 AA: ♪♪♪ Even With Her Back, I Still Feel Like I Have Been Runover By A Track-Lead Cargo Hauling Apparatus. ♪♪♪ 11:33 TA: I would say that will pass, but in all honesty I feel much the same still. I will instead say that I believe it will pass eventually. 11:34 AA: ♪♪♪ I Hope You Are Right, Lucky. ♪♪♪ 11:34 TA: Where did you get that awful hoodie, anyways? 11:34 AA: ♪♪♪ The Condesce. ♪ I Think She Somehow Thought She Was Helping. ♪♪♪ 11:35 AA: ♪♪♪ She....Genuinely Seemed To Think I Should Be Happy To Have Lost My Mother. ♪♪♪ 11:35 AA: ♪♪♪ As Though It Was Saving Me A Chore. ♪♪♪ 11:36 AA: ♪♪♪ Now That I Think About It....Given Her Family History, She Probably Really Did Think It Was Saving Me A Chore. ♪♪♪ 11:36 TA: Even after all these years, the workings of seadweller minds elude me. 11:36 TA: Bluebloods like you are much easier to deal with. 11:37 AA: ♪♪♪ Thank You, Lucky. ♪ Although I Think Maybe There Are Those Out There Who Would Say I Have Not Been Easy To Deal With. ♪♪♪ 11:40 TA: Psh. Because of internet nonsense? Such foolishness hardly compares to the very real trouble most of our teammates have committed. 11:40 TA: Unless you have ever driven someone to suicide, I suppose. 11:40 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Believe So. ♪ I Think I Have Driven Some People To Change Their Handles In The Past. ♪♪♪ 11:44 TA: Not my foolish friend though, thankfully. If you are feeling generous, I would ask you not to troll him anymore. We have greater hoofbeasts to hunt. 11:45 AA: ♪♪♪ Which One Is That? ♪♪♪ 11:45 AA: ♪♪♪ Sigh. ♪ To Be Honest, Lucky, I Think I Have Lost My Mojo Vis A Vis Trolling. ♪♪♪ 11:46 TA: anaximandersTrepidation. It was on his behalf that I contacted you in the first place. 11:47 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh, Right, Him. ♪ I Don't Think I've Even Spoken To Him Since Then. ♪♪♪ 11:47 AA: ♪♪♪ I Will Let You In On A Secret, Lucky, Because You Have Been So Nice To Me Today. ♪♪♪ 11:47 AA: ♪♪♪ I Had Not Even Really Realized That I Was Going To Make Him So Upset. ♪ He Had Resisted My Trolling Quite Well Up Until The End. ♪♪♪ 11:48 AA: ♪♪♪ When I Called Him "Quite Stupid" At The End, It Had Actually Been Meant As Playful Ribbing Rather Than A Genuine Attempt To Get Under His Skin. ♪♪♪ 11:48 AA: ♪♪♪ I Rolled With It When He Reacted, But I Was As Surprised As Anyone That Something Like That Got To Him. ♪♪♪ 11:49 TA: Beneath his rambling and bluster, he really is quite sensitive. Particularly when it come to his intelligence and people questioning it. 11:49 TA: I am not immune to it either. 11:49 TA: If you ever seek to troll me, that would be the way. 11:50 AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪♪♪ 11:50 AA: ♪♪♪ I Owe You Too Much To Use That Against You. ♪♪♪ 11:50 AA: ♪♪♪ But You Probably Should Not Tell Most People Such Vulnerabilities, Lucky. ♪♪♪ 11:51 TA: Oh, that is not my true weakness. That would mearly irritate me. 11:51 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ Clever. ♪♪♪ 11:51 TA: No offense, Bill, but I still do not truly know you. 11:52 TA: At least enough to confess something of that nature. 11:52 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not Offended. ♪ I Am Uncomfortable Revealing Vulnerabilities To People As Well. ♪♪♪ 11:53 AA: ♪♪♪ But You Saved My Mother's Life. ♪ And Also I Suppose You Have Seen Me Naked. ♪ I Don't Know If I Can Really Be In Any More Vulnerable A Situation Than You Have Already Seen Me In. ♪♪♪ 11:54 TA: If fate were a thing which existed, I would warn you not to tempt it. 11:54 AA: ♪♪♪ You Are Probably Right. ♪♪♪ 11:55 AA: ♪♪♪ I Still Do Not Really Understand Anything That Is Going On In This Game. ♪♪♪ 11:55 AA: ♪♪♪ But My Mother Seems To Know Tons About It. ♪♪♪ 11:55 AA: ♪♪♪ So Perhaps I Will Ask Her To Explain Things To Me. ♪♪♪ 11:55 TA: As does my father. I believe the purpose of the photon beings are to act as guides. 11:56 TA: Though I really know little more than you do at this point. 11:56 AA: ♪♪♪ That Would Be Comforting. ♪ I Do Not Want To Have To Learn To Trust Too Many New People. ♪ If My Guide Is Also My Mother, I Am Already Comfortable With Trusting Her. ♪♪♪ 11:58 TA: Unfortunately, trusting your fellow players seems to be a large part of this game. Distasteful though it may be, you may be forced to rely upon others for aid. 11:58 AA: ♪♪♪ I Hope You Are Not Right About That, Lucky. ♪♪♪ 12:00 TA: As am I. Some of our teammates seem utterly mad, stupid, or both. Your friend Tethyes is not exactly the most stable troll I have encoutered either. 12:01 AA: ♪♪♪ Wiggler Is A Great Girl, But She Is A Little Reckless If She Doesn't Have Her Reasonable, Mature Big Sister To Watch Out For Her. ♪♪♪ 12:01 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh Man. ♪ I Still Can't Believe She And I Are Actually Sisters. ♪♪♪ 12:03 TA: A number of us do seem to be related. From what I have gathered, this is not some sort of astronomically large coincidence. We were chosen, by beings within this game, to play. 12:03 TA: I find this idea, disturbing. 12:04 AA: ♪♪♪ Very. ♪ It Implies An Uncomfortable Amount Of Knowledge Of Our Personal Lives. ♪♪♪ 12:04 AA: ♪♪♪ In Addition To The Issue Of Having Been Manipulated. ♪♪♪ 12:05 AA: ♪♪♪ I Suppose You Might Consider It Hypocritical For Me To Be Offended By Having Been Manipulated Though. ♪♪♪ 12:07 TA: Not really. I have been manipulated most of my life, apparently to an even greater extent than I realized. Your internet trolling attempts pale in comparison. 12:07 AA: ♪♪♪ I Should Probably Be Offended. ♪♪♪ 12:07 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Don't Have The Energy To Be Offended Right Now. ♪♪♪ 12:08 AA: ♪♪♪ Maybe It's Time To Hang Up My Trolling Gloves. ♪ I've Been So Off My Game Lately Anyway, And Now I Only Have Twenty People In The World Left To Troll And I Might Have To Actually Talk To Them In Person Some Day. ♪♪♪ 12:08 AA: ♪♪♪ This Is Really Just Not Acceptable At All. ♪ I Want To Go Home. ♪♪♪ 12:09 TA: Not an option, unforunately. We must either press forward, or die. 12:09 TA: Preferably the first. 12:10 TA: As for your trolling, I would not hang up your gloves just yet. 12:11 TA: I am led to believe we share this game with others. If so, your skills may be employed in service to a greater cause. 12:11 TA: Saving our lives. 12:12 AA: ♪♪♪ All I Do Is Dance And Irritate People Online, Lucky. ♪ You May Have Been Better Off Looking For A Hero. ♪♪♪ 12:13 TA: We are a little short on options now. A good engineer works with the materials they have. 12:13 AA: ♪♪♪ I Guess I Will Do What I Can. ♪ I Don't Want To Die. ♪♪♪ 12:14 TA: Not to overload you with information, but I feel I should warn you about two of our companions, Lily and Acenia. 12:15 TA: They are part-alien, and are the children of powerful game beings. Harming them or allowing harm to come to them might be very bad for us. 12:15 AA: ♪♪♪ I Usually Do Not Like For Information To Get Personal. ♪ But I Guess I Have No Luxury Of Anonymity In This Situation Anymore. ♪♪♪ 12:16 AA: ♪♪♪ Okay. ♪ I Will Keep It In Mind. ♪ Not That I Was Intending To Do Any More Harm To Anyone Than Making Them Pull Their Hair Out Anyway. ♪♪♪ 12:18 AA: ♪♪♪ I Guess As Long As We Are Losing Our Masks, I Should Tell You....Man, I Feel Weird Even Doing This. ♪ But If You Wanted To Call Me "Kolena" Instead Of "Bill," I Will Not Be Offended. ♪♪♪ 12:20 TA: Kolena, huh? Then if you would use the name Mari instead of your nickname Lucky, I would be pleased. 12:21 AA: ♪♪♪ Very Well, Mari. ♪♪♪ 12:22 TA: Daughter of the traitor Dean Howard, if that means anything to you. 12:23 AA: ♪♪♪ I Know Little About Politics. ♪♪♪ 12:24 AA: ♪♪♪ But You Have Not Been A Traitor To Me. ♪♪♪ 12:24 TA: I guess none of it matters now, in any case. At least there will be lesss parties in the future. 12:27 TA: I suspect my true talents will be of more use here. 12:31 AA: ♪♪♪ What Are Those? ♪♪♪ 12:33 TA: Oh, I am a scientist. Well, engineer really. I build devices of all sorts, but my passion is flight devices. 12:33 TA: I love flying. 12:33 AA: ♪♪♪ That Does Sound Considerably More Useful Than Dancing. ♪ Unless This Game Is Dance Dance Insurrection. ♪♪♪ 12:34 TA: You seem sane. That should be a great advantage in the coming days. 12:35 TA: As for the dancing, I have no idea what we may be facing. An electic skill set should be helpful/ 12:35 AA: ♪♪♪ You Say That As Though It Is Not A Common Trait Among Our Teammates. ♪ Are There Really So Many Loose Tube-Firing Armaments? ♪♪♪ 12:38 TA: There certainly seem to be. Your sister set several people on fire, and Lily's research on sexual kinks makes up much of her sanest actions. 12:38 TA: She may approach you, by the way. Be prepared. 12:39 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is Highly Personal! ♪ Why Would She Think It Was Acceptable To Ask Someone That? ♪♪♪ 12:40 AA: ♪♪♪ And Tethys....I'm Sure She Must Have Had Her Reasons. ♪ But Like I Said, She Does Need Someone Watching Over Her Shoulder. ♪♪♪ 12:40 TA: Something to do with her father, I do not know. Personally, I am not particuarly private about such matters, but I'd guessed you would not be so open. 12:40 AA: ♪♪♪ I Most Certainly Am Not. ♪♪♪ 12:41 AA: ♪♪♪ Thank You For The Warning. ♪ I Will Try To Avoid The Situation. ♪♪♪ 12:41 TA: Good luck. And remember, any attempt to harm her might harm us all. 12:42 AA: ♪♪♪ Okay. ♪♪♪ 12:45 AA: ♪♪♪ Thank You For Everything, Mari. ♪ I Will Not Forget It. ♪♪♪ 12:46 TA: You are welcome. You should probably see about getting some rest now. That is what I will be doing. 12:46 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ I Feel Like I Could Sleep For A Whole Week. ♪♪♪ 12:46 AA: ♪♪♪ Good Bye. ♪♪♪ 12:46 TA: Farewell. -- acrobaticAmbulist AA ceased pestering tactlessAnalyst2 TA at 00:50 --